


Happy Man

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, excessive fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: Summary: After years, no decades of being at someone else’s whim, making it so he never thought happiness would be his for the taken.





	

No one ever thought he’d make it this far, not even Bucky himself could for see the life he leads now. With all the evil he’d done, the death’s his hands had dealt. Steve would tell him none of it had been is fault and for years after the trigger words Hydra put in his head were deactivated, and he’d proved himself healed. Bucky still felt the blame rested solely with him. No matter how many times his friends, at times still a novelty to him, tried to make him see that what happened wasn’t his fault. Maybe it’d been because the nightmares had clouded his mind, echoing every night to torment him. Making it so that no matter how many missions he went on, how many Hydra bases fell and captured or how many times he helped save the world, none been enough to assuage the guilt he always felt.

Not till you walked into his life and turned things upside down with your quiet ways, sneaking into his heart one moment at a time. Reassuring him that things happen for a reason, one we may never know about but it all leads to somewhere right? You’d smile at him and his world would right itself.

_Baby, last night was hands down One of the best nights That I've had no doubt Between the bottle of wine And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin' rain_

 

Glancing down, hair spread out over his chest, breathe coming out softly against his skin a reminder that you’re real and here, never going anywhere. His biggest fear. He’d take fighting Hydra again, being brainwashed, cryo-freeze, hell even Nazi’s but to lose you would be missing a piece of him.

Smiling, human hand running gently through your lush hair, feeling you stir but not wake as he watches you sleep remembering the first time he’d met you. Silent, tiptoeing your way into the kitchen one morning six years ago for a cup of tea, fearing you’d wake everyone. Bucky sitting at the island sipping his own hot coffee flipping through the newspaper, call it old fashion all you want. But for him having the thin sheets of paper between his fingers felt more real than reading it on some table thing Tony always carried. Don’t get him wrong technology was great, had its place yet, he still preferred something he knew.

Steal blue eyes, had caught you coming into the communal kitchen nose in a book, walking carefully, looking up every few seconds so is not to run into anything. He’d stayed silent, watching you intrigued by the beauty who hadn’t bothered to look up at him, till you put a hot cup of tea down across. He’d seen the shocked look in your E/C eyes as a shy smile left your lips along with a good morning. Bucky been hooked from that moment on.

_And I know that I can't ever tell you enough That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

_If I never get to see the Northern lights Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand Baby, I could die a happy man_

_Happy man, baby Mmm_

Later finding out that you were a nurse, working alongside Dr. Cho and he’d run into you so many times over the first year. Sam would tease him saying that he always got hurt just so he could see you. There’d been a little truth to that but not all. At first he hadn’t been sure on how to approach you, being raised in the 40’s sucked major sometimes. Though he soon learned that you weren’t like any woman he’d met past nor present.

You hid yourself away in medicine, in books and music. The rare times Bucky had off from missions he’d try to catch up on everything he missed in the last seventy plus years of being a brainwashed super assassin. That’s how the two of you came to form a friendship at first. Bucky been trying to work the DVD player, having been restricted to bed rest from serious injures gathered while taking down a drug lord and searching for the Hydra connection. You silently walked in asking if he needed any help. The two of you spent the day watching movies, debating the finer points of buttered popcorn to natural, never figured out how that debate came up. Forming a bond that Bucky hadn’t experienced since Steve. It felt nice, to have someone else to talk with, to explain things like an adult and not a child, like Sam and Tony would act when he asked for help with something he didn’t understand. Granted he’d known both were just wanting to pick and make fun.

You, were different. Not seeing his age for a lack of understanding, just no knowledge of this future he’d found himself in, patience when he didn’t understand at first, kind in the mess ups though not taking his shit either. In those times Bucky found himself falling in love with you slowly, as nightmares grew less, and his self-worth more.

 

_Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe You're a saint, you're a Goddess, The cutest, the hottest, A masterpiece It's too good to be true, Nothing better than you In my wildest dreams_

Sunlight flittered in through slightly parted curtains gracing your side just enough to create a butter yellow halo around your body snuggled tight against his chest. His memories still recounting the moment he almost lost you to the darkness of his own mind and self-hatred. Enemies, no not Hydra but people who saw Bucky as a threat to the nation’s security. That wanted him locked away for the crimes he committed, or worse dead. It’d been a simple night, dinner, dancing, walking through a quiet Central park watching the Hunter’s moon on a slightly chilled October night. You’d been together for the last five months, happy, in love and enjoying each other. Small in number, yet all civilians had followed you, circling when you stopped for a moment. One brave soul speaking the words hundreds if not millions thought. That Bucky’s a monster and should be put down.

You’d bravely turned to face the accusers, speaking quietly, politely as you always did. Getting a slap harshly across your cheek for your ideas on the matter. A bruise that lasted so many days that followed. The worst came after, as Bucky locked himself away from everyone including you. Blame, easy to lay on the ones who attacked you, yet he took it upon his own shoulders.

Bruises as you told Bucky heal, his silence and absence hurt more than any hit. You tried to understand, to see things his way, and at first it worked. As the days dragged into weeks and months then passed, you started to wonder if the Bucky you’d come to love left that night.

Funny enough it took Tony almost beating him up for Bucky to see reason. It’d been either listen to Ironman himself and learn from the mistakes he never spoke of or get locked in a closet till you both spoke. The former won out, of course Bucky wouldn’t have objected to being locked in a closet with you. Repairing the damage had been slow, though worth every step. Bonding the two of you closer than before and making Sam sick of seeing the lovey dovey crap as he always good naturedly belly ached about. Steve on the other hand just smiled happy that his best friend had found love.

 

_And I know that I can't ever tell you enough That all I need in this life is your crazy love_

_If I never get to see the Northern lights Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand Baby, I could die a happy man, yeah_

Feeling you start to move against him, arms tightening around your waist, he didn’t want to break the spell which settled over your little world this early in the morning. A glint of sunlight bounced off the ring on his left hand, goofy grin sliding into place as a pair of warm lips press a soft kiss to his chest.

“Morning James,” that’s the other difference you called him James most of the time and he found he loved the way his given name rolled off your tongue. Smooth and sexy just like you.

“Morning doll,” eyes sliding down to capture your sleepy ones.

Snuggling back into the warmth of his arms, eyes sliding closed, feeling his heart beat against your ear. “How long have you been watching me this time?”

Chuckling deep, Bucky gripped your chin to raise it up, pecking your lips sweetly, “Not long, darlin.”

“Hmm,” biting your lip, eyes slowly opening to stare into the gorgeous blue grey orbs of the man you love. “How come I don’t believe you?”

Human fingers dancing against your skin, tickling you, body squirming into his, “Now is that anyway for a wife to treat her husband? Thinking he’s lying already.”

“If the shoe fits,” you manage to state between fits of laughter.

Watching you, breath caught in his throat at how beautiful you looked this early in the morning. Hair mussed from previous excursions in pleasure, eyes still slightly sleepy, lips light pink just like your cheeks. “God how did I get so lucky,” bionic hand coming around to cup the back of your head. “I’ve traveled hundreds, thousands of miles and still doesn’t compare to right now, here with you.”

Tears pooled in your eyes, “When did you get so sappy Mr. Barnes?”

“The moment I realized that as long as I have your hand in mine I could die a happy man Mrs. Barnes,” the sincerity with which his words are spoken has breathe pausing in your lungs.

Tears slip free, one hand coming to rest against his stubbled cheek, “No talk to dying James let’s just enjoy us,” you smile though happy tears. Lips coming to rest against his softly, “I love you to husband forever.”

The squeal that left your lips is covered by his mouth devouring yours in a soul searing kiss that turned very passionate and a honeymoon spent in bed for most of the three weeks.

 

_I don't need no vacation, No fancy destination Baby, you're my great escape We could stay at home, Listen to the radio Or dance around the fireplace_

_And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia Or drive a sports car up the coast of California Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand Baby, I could die a happy man_

_Baby, I could die a happy man Oh, I could die a happy man You know I could girl I could die, I could die a happy man_


End file.
